


[toshiya X kaoru]Cross The Borderline 越界

by deep_lane



Category: Dir en grey, kaoru - Fandom, toshiya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_lane/pseuds/deep_lane
Summary: 他爱的时候，就注定是一场绝望，可他不知道如何停止，那块滥觞年深日久，犹如蚁穴之溃，最终长堤崩毁，化为泱泱大河。





	[toshiya X kaoru]Cross The Borderline 越界

越界

01\. 困境

丽的新访客摘下墨镜的时候，他有一种似曾相识的感觉。  
他自我介绍的时候说是音乐人，丽继而发觉所谓的似曾相识大抵源于八卦杂志上的照片。

敏和丽其他的访客并没有太大的不同，敏感，自卑，小心翼翼地掩藏自己的心绪。

此刻敏单手撑着头，把症状细细道出——

“过路的人大笑着从我身边走过，我会担心是不是笑我。”

“同事们聚在一起说关西话，我听不懂，总觉得是在说我坏话。“

“总的来说，对世界上所有人所有事都怀疑，不信任。“

他们聊了不到十分钟，丽便知道，敏来的时候已经迟了。

“去医院看过吗？”

“没有。”

“你信得过我的话，可以去找他，他是这方面的专家，刚好也是我的学长”丽递过一张名片，上面赫然写着荒川综合病院，精神科主任，葵。

“好。”

“接下来你每周见我一次，每月见他一次，持续三个月，看看能改善到什么地步。”

“我工作忙，可能没有时间。”

“钱重要还是命重要？”

02\. 执念  
敏总是在清晨匆匆地来，又匆匆地去。

从学长的报告来看，敏的状况属于医学上的临界状态，向前一步是疯癫，退后一步是寻常，他未病入膏肓，还有极大的被拯救的希望。  
拯救一个站在悬崖点上的生命无疑是一场鼓舞人心的冒险，丽打算全力一试。

他用一半的咨询时间和敏聊天，聊他的童年，聊他的创伤，聊他世界观的形成。

另一半的时间，他给敏做治疗，几乎用上所有心理学常规的手段：冥想疗法，运动疗法，拥抱疗法，感恩疗法，兴趣疗法……  
就像所有通往光明的路都必然荆棘丛生，事情并不顺利，敏依然面容苍白，局促不安。

两个月之后，丽不得不拿出自己的杀手锏，日记疗法。

“选五条你人生中过去发生的好事，写下来，接着体验一下那件事发生时候的感觉，最后告诉我为什么高兴。“

敏开始走笔很慢，后来似乎想到了什么，忽而加快了速度。

丽拿过敏写的纸条，一字一句地读下去：

“‘所在的乐队正式出道‘，为什么？“

“觉得自己被认可。“

“‘创作的曲子被乐队采纳，进行制作’，为什么？“

“一样。“

“‘迷茫的时候，被薰鼓励了’，为什么？“

“我喜欢薰。“

“‘薰从饭盒里夹了一个寿司给我’，为什么？“

“我喜欢薰。“

“‘演出的时候，一转头就可以看见薰’，为什么？“

“我喜欢薰。“

谈及名叫薰的人时，敏眼睛里有微光涌动，表情变得柔和了一些，紧绷的身体曲线也有所缓和。

任何缓解情绪的手段都是有效手段，身为专业咨询师的丽自然不会错过，

“不如我们聊聊薰吧。“

03\. 诱导  
有些话，要在得宜的时候说，才能取得理想的效果。  
少不了酝酿与伏笔，丽跟敏兜转了三个礼拜，掐准了时机，终于抛出预备已久的问题。

“为什么不试着向薰表白呢“

“他知道……我那么明显。“

“他不知道，你说了他才知道。“

“我认为你并不像你想的那样了解他，你应该给你自己一个机会，去告白。“

“然后呢？被拒绝？“

“我有种预感，他未必会拒绝你。“  
原子笔在丽的指间转过一圈，如果这是出戏，那么他无愧于导演之位。

04\. 剖白  
Tour bus经过一座大桥，大巴在爬升时摇晃得很厉害，却仍比不上他内心的剧烈鼓动。

敏表白得仓促，亦缺乏章法。

他想到要做这件事的时候，急匆匆地把薰座位旁的经理人赶去自己的座位，然后打开line，把字体调到最大，飞速地在键盘上滑出了”我喜欢你“的字样。

他把手机递给塞着耳机的薰，又发觉手机显示上下颠倒了，急忙去纠正。

薰撩了一眼屏幕，似乎被呛到，捂着嘴咳了一声，才就着敏的手机打了回复，

‘所以？’

‘要不要和我交往？’敏的手抖得很厉害，和从前追女生的游刃有余很不同，他正极力克制不被察觉。

薰隔了很久才回复道，

’既然你都这么说了。‘

事实证明丽是对的。

敏红着眼眶泫然欲泣的时候，薰已经带上墨镜会了周公。

05\. 占有  
他们宿在酒店，敏便顺理成章地闯入薰的房间，然后顺理成章地去解薰的衬衣扣子。

黑色衬衣，黑色扣子。

”抱歉，我在禁欲期“敏解完最后一粒纽扣的时候，薰开口了。

于是敏又一颗一颗依次把扣子扣回去。

”什么时候结束？“

”到时候就结束了。“

他们分享一张单人床，敏往薰那一侧靠过去，想把薰捞进怀里。

他的手臂箍上薰腰际的时候薰叹了口气。

” 敏，我不习惯，会睡不着。“

然而敏缺乏松手的意愿。

薰虽不悦，却似乎忘记了挣脱。

06\. 距离  
深夜。敏折回工作室取东西，借着城市光污染和器材的反光，发现昏黑的房间角落里还有一个人。

那人抱着木吉他坐在角落，宛如一幅蒙昧的意识流画卷。  
时间和空气几乎是凝滞的。

黑暗中薰偏了偏头，似乎刚刚发现他的存在。

”可以弹一下你的琴么？“他小心翼翼地接近，小心翼翼地开口。

”……你要是喜欢，我送你把全新的。“薰按了按眉心，婉转地驳回了这个请求。

”可是那把，没有你的体温“敏不满地撇撇嘴。

薰兀然抓住敏的手，将它牵引至自己的额头，

”这样你也能感觉到体温吧。“

薰眼睛里有零星的情绪，透过敏的瞳孔，在他大脑中颠倒成像，被他看见。

可他即使看见了，也读不懂。

07\. 始于光明，终于黑暗  
敏故技重施，在手机屏上打字，邀薰去约会。

一个通告栏上什么都没有的日子，他们去了镰仓。  
不是公休日，江之电几近无人，薰倚在门边假寐，敏则百无聊赖地透过薰背后的窗，任故都街景一一掠入眼底。

日光倾城，海面无波。

长谷寺庭前的紫阳花开了，不知为什么，敏觉得湘南海岸的紫阳花似乎比长野的好看一些。

自寺院左侧向外远眺，依次是繁茂鲜绿的乔木，循着海岸蜿蜒的铁轨，碧波万顷的相模海湾，沉默寡淡的富士山影。

仿佛上天要将一切美好堆砌在一个人身上。

他们一起拜诣传说中东渡入海的千面观音，一起听僧人吟诵古老的经文，尽管谁都不是善男信女。

薰的现金只撑了半天就宣告殆尽，信用卡账单太太是要查的，刷卡的风险太大，之后自然由孑然一身的敏付账。

他们登上江之岛的时候，黄昏将殁，岛上的主道亮起了晚灯，间或有三两情侣携手而行。

薰难得主动拖了敏的手，他牵着他渐渐偏离了灯火，走到近海的昏黑里。

夜晚的相模海不及晨间可爱，此刻怒涛击岸，狰狞初显。

黑色的夜幕，黑色的海，黑色的他和他。

薰的目光冻结在月色里的相模海，敏对此毫无头绪，只能配合沉默。

不知过了多久，他们相扣的十指已然麻痹。

直到夜泳的孩子从他们面前上岸，薰才回过神，哑声说时间不早了，明天还有工作，回去吧。

08\. 剥落  
他们去祭典，敏在贩售鬼怪面具的摊子上流连，总体来说传统的鬼面设计大多是人类情绪的具象化表达，他浏览一张张面具，仿佛便阅人世间的喜怒哀乐，不一而足。

直到薰强行把他拉走。

”这东西看多了会做噩梦。“

”可是我喜欢……“

敏领着薰把所有能逛的地方都转了一遍，时而语焉不详地说一些无关痛痒小事，直到再没什么可说。  
等到贩卖土产的商人，穿着和服的少妇，手持冷焰火的少年都散去了，他们还在那里。

薰问，你有什么话要对我说吗？

敏说没有。

他们去看午夜场的电影，当日展映的是八十年代的英国片，名为看得见风景的房间。

露西和乔治站在罗马式的高台上，垂眸可见一带寂静的溪流。

乔治说我没办法克制我的感情。

露西说你并不如你想象中爱我。

敏忽然有些呼吸困难。

放映结束，薰收起电量即将告罄的手机问，你有什么话要对我说吗？

敏说没有。

他总不能说……

他进不去他的世界，只能远远观望。

他想占据他的目光，而那人的目光却不会为他停留太久。

他发现他对他的’爱‘只是割舍不去的雏鸟情节。

他不忍心说道别的语汇，他知道那将是永别。

他更不甘心于永别，毕竟他曾爱他至深。

09\. 逃离  
他们去逛唱片店，薰在试听区带着耳机，敏则埋首于货架之间。

一小时过去了。

两小时过去了。

敏拿着一摞碟片走向沉浸在音乐里的薰。

薰摘下耳机问，你有什么话要对我说吗？

敏拿起几张碟片，放在薰眼前。

歌名依次是：

‘我爱过你。’

‘现在不爱了。’

‘抱歉。’

‘分手吧。’

薰看起来很平静，眨了眨眼，又点了点头。

”跟我来。“

他们走到街头，十字路口，川流不息的汽车引擎声把他们的话语淹没。

”其实你并没有爱过我，爱我只是你对自己的错误估计。现在的你也只是看清了你自己。“

你既然一开始就知道，为什么还要和我交往？敏心中一阵复杂。

”两个月前，我收到了你的咨询师，丽的电话……后面事的你应该不会想知道。“

薰一瞬不瞬地看着敏的眼睛，

”这是好事。幻想解开了，才能见到这个世界的本来面目。“

薰扭头不再看他，

”我说完了，你可以滚了。“

00\. 封藏  
五月的尾巴上，丽接待了一位不请自来的访客。

那人笼罩在化不开的的墨色里，暮春的阳光爬进室内，映出一个单薄又孤绝的影。

"我需要知道敏的心理状况，最好附上治疗记录。”

丽怔愣，一时不知如何回应这般无礼的要求。

“不用和我说行规……我是他老板，我有权知道员工的心理状况”

“不可能，我劝你不要再动这个脑筋。”谁会傻到去砸自己的招牌。

丽很清楚，敏的精神状况需要人介入，但绝不是谁都可以。

眼前这家伙显然就不适合。

他记得一个人，在咨询时常常被敏提及。

想到此间，丽叫住了碰瓷不成准备返回的黑发男人。

"对了，你认识薰么？”丽收起不耐的神情，发问道。

“什么意思？”对方挑了挑眉，“有事找他？你和我说吧，我可以代为传达。”

“我需要见他。”

“我就是薰，你可以说了。”

丽有些哭笑不得，敏在他面前反复提及这个名字，说他是他的光。

不曾想敏的光，是这么黑暗的存在。

丽从抽屉里摸出眼镜，戴上，又清了清嗓子。

“关于敏，他有重度心理问题，想让他好起来，我需要有人配合我治疗”

丽顿了顿，

“你考虑一下，不用急着给我答复，这种病要么就别管，要管就要管到底，半吊子的话他会比现在更糟糕。”

“我管。”让丽诧异的是，来客并没有什么迟疑。

“他患有被害妄想症，伴随中度抑郁，目前吃的药是百忧解和治疗被害妄想的安慰剂。”

“嗯。”

“他现在问题的核心，是对这个世界的认识出现了偏差，医学上叫认知障碍，具体你可以在网络上搜索一下。”

“怎么办？”

“自然是想办法纠正他的认知，这不是一件容易的的事，幸运的是，我在和他聊天的时候，发现了一个突破点。”

“什么？”

“敏，他本人对你有一种不正常的迷恋。你别觉得恶心，这只是他病态心理的一个表现。”

“……”

“你愿意配合的话，我们从这里切入，让他意识到这种迷恋是病态，是错觉。”

“……怎么做？”

“接近他，相处的时候不要刻意迎合或是疏远，在他面前展现出你真实的自我。”

丽踌躇了一会儿，继而丢下一颗水雷：

“没有精神洁癖的话，不妨试着和他谈个恋爱。”

薰走出咨询室，在屋檐下点起一支烟，吸第一口的时候，表情管理几乎要功亏一篑。

他不记得他是怎样爱上敏的，可能是敏的热烈弥合了他的淡漠，抑或敏的笑容医好了他的伤口。

他爱的时候，就注定是一场绝望，可他不知道如何停止，那块滥觞年深日久，犹如蚁穴之溃，最终长堤崩毁，化为泱泱大河。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个讲迷恋不等于爱情的故事，希望你们喜欢


End file.
